Quando
by Pink Potter
Summary: Shortfic: Harry namorava Parvati e por uma mentira da garota, acaba acusando injustamente Hermione, a qual o amava há algum tempo. Será que quando ele descobrir a verdade não será tarde demais?
1. Quando

**1) Quando...**

**Hermione lia um livro qualquer no salão comunal da Grinfinória para passar o tempo, como todos os seus amigos estavam namorando, agora ela passava bastante tempo sozinha. Não que os garotos deixassem de notá-la, nos últimos anos tornara-se muito popular, apenas não poderia se interessar por alguém sendo que seu coração já tinha dono. Sim, ela gostava de alguém, alias não, gostar era pouco, ela amava muito um certo alguém, pena que esse alguém, além de ser comprometido, só a via como uma simples amiga.**

**Seu amor por Harry começou no inicio do sexto ano e foi crescendo a cada dia que se passava, era difícil permanecer ao seu lado sem poder demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Porém, difícil mesmo foi quando soube que Harry estava namorando Parvati, além de esconder seus sentimentos, teve que esconder todo sofrimento por ver aquele que ama nos braços de outro alguém. **

**Hermione tornara-se confidente e conselheira do seu grande amor, o que fez seu amor amadurecer. Sua alegria era ver que Harry estava feliz, mesmo com outra, e aceitar isso talvez diminuísse seu sofrimento. Continuaram amigos, talvez até mais próximos. Suspirou antes de fechar aquele livro, decidiu ir para o dormitório feminino, talvez dormir um pouco.**

**Mione - uma voz que ela imediatamente reconheceu o chamou.**

**Harry? Já voltou? - a garota estranhou a presença do amigo, geralmente aos sábados ele só retornava depois das dez.**

**Sim - ele respondeu tristemente.**

**O que foi que aconteceu? - ela foi em direção ao amigo, Harry não parecia estar muito bem.**

**Nada não - Harry não sabia se queria falar sobre aquilo com Hermione.**

**Até parece que você consegue me enganar, anda me conta - ela pediu carinhosamente, Harry sentou-se e Hermione fez o mesmo.**

**Parvati e eu brigamos - ele disse.**

**Mas por quê? - ela perguntou, "Será que ela contou?", pensou Hermione.**

**Bom... - ele hesitou.**

**Fala Harry!**

**Por sua causa! - disse ele.**

**Minha causa? - Hermione não entendeu, como assim por causa dela? Tudo que ela fez foi exigir que Parvati fosse sincera com Harry e dissesse que não gostava mais dele, ao invés de ficar traindo-o com outro.**

**Ela falou umas coisas de você, eu não gostei. Ela disse que eu sempre te defendo, que não enxergo que na verdade você...**

**Eu?**

**Você só quer separar a gente - Hermione não podia acreditar no que ouvia. "Sínica!", pensou. "Quer jogar o Harry contra mim!".**

**Harry, eu jamais faria isso - ela disse.**

**Eu sei Mi, eu disse isso a ela, mas ela se chateou e foi embora - Harry falou.**

**Vocês terminaram? - por um momento o caração de Hermione bateu mais forte, "Que amiga horrível você é! Ele triste e você pensando em seus sentimentos", ela se reprimiu.**

**Não sei.**

**Harry... Eu... - ela não sabia se deveria falar aquilo agora, mas não poderia guardar aquilo por muito tempo.**

**O que? - ele perguntou.**

**Preciso te contar uma coisa - Hermione começou.**

**Pode contar, Mi.**

**Bom... Na verdade nem sei como te falar isso, mas não posso deixar que continuem te enganando.**

**Não estou entendendo - Harry virou-se para encará-la melhor.**

**Eu vi... Bem... Eu vi ontem, a Parvati e o Simas se beijando perto do salão principal, eu falei com ela que se ela não te contasse, eu mesmo contaria, pois não era certo o que ela estava fazendo e...**

**Cala a boca Hermione! - Harry levantou-se enfurecido, como a amiga poderia falar uma coisa dessas?**

**Harry, calma, por favor! - Hermione pediu.**

**Calma? Você quer que eu tenha calma? Como eu vou ficar calmo quando minha melhor amiga inventa coisas sobre minha namorada?**

**Eu não estou inventando Harry, eu vi tudo! - Hermione começou a se desesperar, não era aquela reação que estava esperando.**

**Ah claro! Você também a viu com o Draco Malfoy não foi? - Harry perguntou - Eu não acredito que briguei com minha namorada por sua causa!**

**Harry, eu... - Hermione começou a chorar.**

**Eu nunca esperaria isso de você, sabia? Quando Parvati me disse que você a ameaçou, para que ela terminasse comigo, eu não acreditei! - Harry ainda não conseguia assimilar direito aquilo tudo. Minutos atrás brigou com Parvati porque essa falou que Hermione havia ameaçado contar mentiras sobre ela a Harry para separá-los. Mas por quê? Por que Hermione inventaria que sua namorada estava traindo-o?**

**Eu não a ameacei para que terminasse com você, eu pedi para que ela te contasse que estava te traindo, pois não era certo aquilo! Harry, você tem que acreditar em mim! - Hermione implorou.**

**Hermione cala a boca! Pára com isso, eu sei que é mentira! - Harry estava sendo completamente grosso, mas também ela merecia, como poderia querer a infelicidade de um amigo? - Eu só não entendo o porquê, vamos me explica! Por que você quer que eu termine com a Parvati? É por que você gosta de mim, é isso?**

**Hermione não sabia o que dizer, por mais que amasse Harry jamais faria qualquer coisa para acabar com o namoro do amigo. Ouvir aquelas coisas estava despedaçando seu coração, do jeito que falou parecia que seu sentimento era um "lixo".**

**Anda Hermione, responde! Essa foi a explicação dada por Parvati, quero saber se é verdadeira, você gosta de mim, é? - perguntou ele, mais uma vez.**

**Eu... - Hermione respirou fundo, lágrimas ainda rolavam sobre sua face - Eu não gosto de você, simplesmente porque gostar é muito pouco perto do sentimento que carrego dentro de mim - ela deu um soluço entre o choro, depois continuou - Eu te amo.**

**Se me amasse não teria feito isso - foi tudo que Harry disse antes de sair e deixá-la sozinha no salão comunal. Hermione chorou copiosamente, nunca imaginara que um dia ouviria palavras tão duras de Harry.**

**Harry dirigia-se para seu dormitório ainda pensando no acontecido, jamais imaginou uma discussão como aquela com Hermione, jamais imaginou ouvir tal declaração. Como Hermione poderia ter feito aquilo, como poderia inventar mentiras para conseguir afastá-lo de sua namorada? Que tipo de amor era aquele, o qual não media esforços para conseguir seu objetivo? **

**Por mais que achasse que Hermione fora errada, sentia algo estranho dentro de si, como se falasse bem baixinho no seu subconsciente que a amiga jamais faria algo do tipo. Conhecia Hermione desde os onze anos, conhecia a ela como a si mesmo, como pôde fazer algo tão irracional? A mágoa, entretanto, por ela ter inventado mentiras acabou silenciando a voz que insistia na inocência da garota. Harry dormiu naquele dia ainda pensando no assunto. **

**Nos dias que se seguiram Harry e Hermione não trocaram uma palavra. Toda Hogwarts estranhou o afastamento dos amigos, nem mesmo Rony sabia do verdadeiro motivo da tal briga. A única que imaginou o que deveria ter acontecido foi Parvati, a qual se sentiu vitoriosa e agora invencível, afinal se nem mesmo a melhor amiga conseguiu convencê-lo de sua traição, ninguém mais que descobrisse conseguiria.**

**Doía não ter mais Harry por perto, ainda mais naquele último ano. Muitas vezes comprometeram-se de aproveitar intensamente aquele último ano em Hogwarts e assim foi feito até aquela briga, mas faltava quase um mês para o fim e eles sequer estavam se falando. Mas o jeito que ele desprezou e duvidou do amor dela fez seu coração doer mais que todas as vezes que já sofrera por Harry.**

**O pouco tempo que restava para o encerramento daquele ano passou rápido, e depois dos N.I.E.Ms, teriam um baile de formatura. Hermione não aceitou convite de ninguém, na verdade nem queria ir, mas Gina a fez prometer que iria, na opinião da amiga ela não deveria ficar se martirizando pelo que aconteceu, afinal se Harry não queria acreditar, o problema era dele. Terminou de escrever uma carta para Harry, no dia anterior ao baile, e depois de enviá-la foi dormir.**

**Harry caminhava sozinho pelos corredores de Hogwarts, era sua última noite no castelo, depois só teria o dia seguinte e o baile de formatura, em seguida iria embora. Passou bons e maus momentos naquele lugar, lembrava de todos nos mínimos detalhes, é claro que a figura de Hermione não podia faltar nas suas lembranças, afinal ela sempre estivera com ele, sempre.**

**Como sentia falta dela, parecia que faltava algo em sua vida, por que teve que acontecer aquilo? Por que não poderiam ter continuado amigos? Ele pensava no assunto, quando viu algo que definitivamente foi pior do que se tivesse levado uma "Avada Kedavra": Parvati estava no maior amasso com Simas! O coração de Harry foi a mil, sua visão ficou turva por um momento, turbilhões de pensamentos invadiram sua mente e tudo ficou claro: cometera a maior injustiça de sua vida.**

**Como eu pude acreditar em você? - Harry falou, neste momento Parvati parou o beijo assustada.**

**Harry, amorzinho, eu posso explicar - ela começou, mas Harry nem deu atenção.**

**Não me venhas com mais mentiras, pois se um dia fui burro o bastante para acreditar, agora não cometerei o mesmo erro - ele se afastou, Parvati ficou estática, não adiantaria falar nada, afinal Harry vira o que ela estava fazendo.**

**O garoto foi em direção a Torre da Grinfinória, estava tomado pelo arrependimento, como pôde fazer aquilo com Hermione? Duvidou das palavras da amiga, da sua fidelidade, duvidou do amor que sentia por ele! Sentia-se a pior das pessoas, como pôde fazer com que sofresse tanto? Seguiu direto para seu dormitório, queria ficar sozinho, não estava em condições para conversar com ninguém.**

**Quando chegou, notou uma coruja próxima a sua cama. Foi até ela e percebeu que havia um pequeno envelope, de quem seria? Pegou-o com cuidado, não havia remetente, então o abriu para saber de que se tratava. Reconheceu imediatamente aquela caligrafia, era Hermione quem lhe escrevia. **

"**Harry,**

**Espero que leia minha carta, que não a jogue fora quando perceber que sou eu que estou a ti escrever. Não pretendo me desculpar pelo que disse, eu vi Parvati naquele dia sim e tudo que fiz foi pedir a ela que pensasse no que estava fazendo, pois sabia o quanto sofrerias quando descobrisse que estava sendo enganado. Jamais armaria nada que te trouxesse infelicidade, não sabe o quanto queria que acreditasse em minhas palavras. **

**Doeu saber que duvidavas de mim, que duvidavas da minha amizade, que duvidavas do tipo de amor que sinto por ti. Sabe qual o tipo de amor que sinto por ti? Não Harry, você não sabe. E sabe por que você não sabe? Simplesmente porque meu amor sempre foi incondicional, te amei em silêncio para estar sempre perto de ti, para poder te apoiar quando precisasse de ajuda, para poder te animar quando estivesse triste, para poder te proteger quando alguém te ferisse, e foi isso que fiz, pena que paguei caro por isso.**

**Não venho aqui contar-lhe tudo que sofri devido a este amor, apenas venho dizer que quando descobrir quem estava mentindo de verdade será tarde demais. Depois disso Harry, quando sentir saudades de mim ao lembrar dos momentos que foram nossos, não chore... Quando chorar ao ouvir nossa música, não se arrependa... Quando se arrepender por não ter escutado o que eu tinha a lhe dizer, não imagine... Quando imaginar nós dois juntos novamente não acredite... E quando acreditar que meu amor era tão grande quanto descrevi, não volte, pois eu não saberia te perder novamente!**

**Era só isso que tinha a dizer, vou tentar seguir minha vida, mas não vou tentar te esquecer, pois sei que isso seria impossível. Porém, não sei se poderia te perdoar e correr o risco de sentir tudo que estou sentido neste momento. Peço perdão por te amar como eu te amo.**

**Hermione Granger"**

**Harry não conseguia conter as lágrimas que rolavam sobre sua face, sua tristeza não tinha limites. As palavras de Hermione pareciam ter-lhe perfurado o coração, como fora cego esse tempo todo, como não percebera que a amiga lhe amava, que a amiga sofria por sua causa. Como não percebera que a amava? Não fazia mais sentido tentar se enganar, ele a amava, por isso sempre defendia Hermione, por isso sempre se sentia mais feliz ao lado dela do que ao lado da namorada, por isso sentia-se tão mal e infeliz por ter brigado com ela.**

**Mas fora um burro e cego durante tanto tempo e pra completar a magoou, sim, as palavras de Hermione deixavam bem claro o quanto esta estava magoada. E não era pra menos, Harry duvidou de sua palavra, a chamou de mentirosa, desprezou seu amor. Ele a perdera para sempre. Aquela realidade não lhe saiu da cabeça e acabou passando praticamente toda a noite em claro, cochilando um pouco quando já estava amanhecendo.**

**No outro dia, Harry acordou por volta do meio-dia, mas não saiu do quarto. Não tinha vontade de fazer nada, apenas ficar ali deitado pensando em Hermione. Quando a noite chegou, Rony que já estava todo arrumado para o baile, chamou o amigo pela última vez.**

**Vamos Harry, de que adianta ficar aí assim? - o ruivo perguntou ao amigo, na verdade estava preocupado com Harry.**

**Não Rony, é melhor eu ficar aqui mesmo! Com que cara eu vou encarar a Hermione? - o garoto revirou-se na cama.**

**Olha aqui Harry, cansei de falar com você sabia? Se quer ficar ai fique, não vou mais insistir! Agora saiba que és um grande covarde! Onde está o Harry Potter que derrotou você-sabe-quem? - Harry nada disse - Qual é cara, vai desistir assim, sem nem tentar?**

**Rony, ela deixou bem claro que não aceitaria desculpas! **

**E daí? Você gosta dela não é? - Harry fez que sim com a cabeça - Ela gosta de você! Tudo que tem que fazer é ir a luta, cara!**

**Eu não sei - Harry disse tristemente, como seria falar com Hermione depois daquilo? Como seria ouvir dos lábios dela que não perdoaria Harry pelo que ele fez?**

**Eu já vou, se resolver ir meus parabéns, estarei torcendo por vocês! Mas se ficar aí, tudo que tenho a dizer é que sinto muito, você conseguiu desperdiçar uma grande chance de tentar ser feliz.**

**Harry não disse mais nada, apenas viu Rony sair do dormitório, estava sozinho novamente. Pensava nas palavras do amigo, realmente seria um covarde se nem tentasse. Respirou fundo e levantou, sim, ele iria aquele baile e tentaria falar com Hermione, pediria perdão de joelhos se fosse necessário, e aí sim, se ela não o perdoasse aceitaria a derrota.**

**O baile de formatura estava animado, vários alunos dançavam no centro do salão principal, enquanto outros conversavam em mesinhas que rodeavam a pista de dança. Hermione estava numa dessas mesinhas, com Gina, Dennis, Rony e Luna. Não fora uma boa idéia ir aquele baile, visto que era a única que não tinha par entre seus amigos. Foi então que ela avistou Parvati, mas esta estava sozinha, onde estaria Harry? A vontade era perguntar a Rony, mas achou melhor não.**

**Gente, eu vou pegar uma bebida, viu? – disse Hermione levantando-se, na verdade ela queria deixar os amigos sozinhos, pois notou que os casais queriam dançar.**

**Então a gente vai dançar um pouquinho, ta? – Rony falou.**

**Ok, depois a gente se fala – ela se afastou dos amigos indo até a mesa de bebidas, enquanto eles iam para a pista de dança. Quando percebeu que não estava no campo visual deles resolveu deixar a festa, não estava se divertindo mesmo. Enquanto saia, encontrou professora McGonalgall, que também estava saindo do salão principal, as duas seguiram juntas para o interior do castelo.**

**Quase meia hora depois que Hermione deixara o baile, Harry chegou, ofegante, no salão principal, não poderia perder a chance de falar com Hermione. Procurou em todos os locais, mas a garota parecia ter desaparecido. Ele avistou, então, Rony e Luna dançando e foi até eles.**

**Harry! – Rony disse alegremente, ficara feliz que o amigo tivesse vindo ao baile.**

**Cadê a Mione? – perguntou Harry.**

**Ela tinha ido buscar uma bebida, mas já deve ter voltado pra mesa – disse Rony, quando olhou para a mesa que estavam de inicio percebeu que estava vazia.**

**Onde? – Harry olhou em volta.**

**Bem... A gente estava naquela mesa – Luna apontou – Acho que ela deve ter ido embora.**

**Droga – Harry xingou baixinho.**

**Ei, aonde você vai? – Rony perguntou.**

**Vou procurá-la, Rony, não vou desperdiçar minha grande chance de ser feliz – ele gritou enquanto saia, o amigo sorriu.**

**Harry pensava enquanto caminhava para fora do salão principal, "Pense, pense, seu idiota, aonde ela iria? Ah, mas é claro!", ele disse pra si mesmo, lembrou-se que uma vez Hermione falou que quando estava triste gostava de ficar sob uma arvore que havia próxima ao lago, seria então um dos locais mais prováveis de encontrá-la. Correu imediatamente para lá, porém quando chegou perto da árvore não encontrou ninguém.**

**Voltou desapontado para o castelo, mas não havia desistido. Ele acabou procurando em todos os cantos de Hogwarts, mas não encontrava a amiga de jeito nenhum, faltava apenas o dormitório feminino, sua última esperança. Mas não poderia entrar lá, teria que esperar alguma garota para então poder descobrir se Hermione estava lá ou não. Provavelmente, todas as garotas estavam no baile, pelo visto teria que esperar até alguma delas cansar e resolver dormir.**

**Harry! Até que enfim te achei! – Gina aproximava-se de Harry que estava próximo do dormitório feminino.**

**Gina, que bom que você apareceu – ele ficou imensamente feliz e agradecido.**

**Rony disse que você resolveu se desculpar com a Mione.**

**Sim, eu já rodei toda Hogwarts atrás dela, mas não a encontro, estava esperando alguma menina chegar para ver se ela está ai dentro! – ele disse.**

**Harry a Mione não está aí no dormitório – a garota disse tristemente.**

**E onde ela está? Me diga Gina, por favor, eu preciso falar com ela – Harry parecia desesperado.**

**A Mione foi embora – Harry não podia acreditar no que ouvia.**

**Mas como Gina, se só partiríamos amanhã?**

**Depois que você foi procurá-la, ela voltou ao baile para se despedir da gente. Hermione decidiu deixar Hogwarts hoje mesmo, ela aproveitou que professora McGonagall teve que ir a Londres e foi junto, na verdade ela...**

**O que? – Harry já imaginava a razão da partida antecipada de Hermione.**

**Ela não queria te ver Harry, Rony até falou que você estava procurando-a, mas ela não quis falar com você – a garota disse.**

**Eu descobri que ela não estava mentindo, cometi uma injustiça.**

**Sabe Harry... Eu acho que quando a Hermione viu hoje Parvati sozinha lá no baile, imaginou que você finalmente descobriu a verdade – Gina percebia a tristeza de Harry ao ouvi-la – Então preferiu evitar que vocês se encontrassem, acho que ela não...**

**Não quer me perdoar – ele terminou por ela.**

**É, acho que não! Ei, aonde você vai? – Gina perguntou enquanto via Harry saindo.**

**Eu não vou desistir assim tão fácil Gina! – ele parecia decidido – Vou terminar agora mesmo de arrumar minhas coisas, e assim que deixar Hogwarts eu vou procurá-la! – ele saiu deixando Gina ali sozinha, a amiga deu um sorriso e disse baixinho, "Boa sorte, Harry!"**

**Continua...**

**N/A: Oie...! ahuahauahauhauhau, eu e minhas fics neh: )) vocês já devem estar enjoando delas: )) Mas não se preocupem, hehehehhe, vcs vão ficar livres de mim, pelo menos por algum tempinhu, já que terei que dedicar esse mês agora completamente a minha revisão p o vestibular! Se alguém acompanha minhas fics maiores, bom... se der eu vou atualiza-las, caso contrario só depois do dia 12 de julho: ))) Oh... o titulo é "Quando..." devido aquela passagem da carta de Hermione: "Quando sentir saudade de mim...", foi ela que me inspirou fazer a fic, minha querida priminha e beta, Bárbara, quem me deu esta passagem e eu decidi fazer uma fic a partir dela: )) Sinceramente achei que ficou... dramática demais! Ehehehehhehe! Ah... bom... realmente era p ser uma shortfic...(eu juro que tinha só um capitulo!) ¬¬ mas minha beta e eu achamos que ficou muito rápido, então vai ter mais um capitulozinhu, ta! Vai desculpando ai se ficou ruim, ta? beijus! Obrigada por lerem e obrigada especial aqueles que comentarem e votarem! Valeuzz! PinkPotter : )**


	2. Me perdoa?

**2) Me perdoa?**

**Passara-se quase um mês desde que Harry Potter terminara seu último ano em Hogwarts, morava agora na antiga casa dos Blacks, herdada do padrinho, a qual continuava sendo a sede da Ordem da Fênix. Ele acabara de receber as congratulações por ter conseguido entrar numa escola de aurores, porém, mesmo isso tendo sido ansiado e conseguido com muito esforço, aquela noticia não conseguia animá-lo, não conseguia preencher o vazio que existia em seu coração.**

**_O quanto eu te falei que isso vai mudar. Motivo eu nunca dei _**

**Harry ainda não havia recebido notícias de Hermione, a qual amava mais que tudo, e que dias antes do termino das aulas acabou magoando; esse erro provocou o afastamento deles, porém, ele não desistia de encontrá-la. Será que a encontraria na escola de aurores? Hermione cogitara a idéia de ser uma aurora também, mas será que não desistira? Harry decidiu averiguar aquela suspeita, indo à Toca falar com Rony.**

**_Você me avisar, me ensinar, falar do que foi pra você, não vai me livrar de viver _**

**Harry, querido! Vamos, entre - a Sra. Weasley o convidou a entrar - Como você está?**

**Bem - mentiu ele, na verdade estava triste, mas era melhor não falar nada, não queria preocupá-la - Rony está em casa?**

**Ah está sim, claro! Está lá em cima com a Hermione, ela veio fazer uma visita - o coração de Harry pareceu disparar com as palavras da Sra. Weasley, Hermione estava ali, que sorte, poderia finalmente se desculpar - Rony, filho, Harry está aqui! - Harry olhava para as escadas, sua vontade era sair louco correndo, mas não queria ser mal-educado.**

**Harry! - Sr. Weasley apareceu - Como está garoto? Soube que o Rony foi aceito na escola de aurores? - ele parecia muito orgulhoso do filho.**

**Não, vim falar com ele sobre isso - Harry estava ficando impaciente, por que Rony não descia de uma vez?**

**Você também foi aceito? - Sra. Weasley perguntou.**

**Sim, bem... Será que eu poderia subir para falar com o Rony? - Harry tentou ser o mais educado possível.**

**Mas é claro, Harry! Pode subir - a mulher disse.**

**Com licença - Harry então começou a subir as escadas, seu coração estava acelerado, será que Hermione o perdoaria? - Rony? - ele bateu no quarto, o amigo não respondeu - Rony? Rony você está ai?**

**Como não obteve resposta Harry abriu a porta, a principio o quarto parecia vazio, mas então viu alguém no chão. Correu até Rony, ele estava petrificado e ao seu lado havia um pedaço de papel. Harry imediatamente reanimou o amigo e questionou assustado:**

**O que aconteceu? - Rony olhou um pouco irritado para Harry, em seguida pegou o papel que havia ao seu lado.**

**Mione! - o amigo parecia um pouco bravo.**

**A Mione te atacou? - Harry parecia não acreditar nas palavras do amigo.**

**Quando minha mãe me chamou e disse que você estava aqui ela quis desaparatar imediatamente, eu tentei evitar ou pelo menos atrasá-la para que você pudesse falar com ela...**

**Então ela fez isso - concluiu Harry - Sinto muito Rony - Harry agora parecia extremamente frustrado.**

**Leia - ele deu o papel a Harry, na verdade era um bilhete que dizia: "Perdoa-me Rony, mas você me obrigou a isso". Era a caligrafia de Hermione - Cara, vocês têm que se acertar de uma vez! Da próxima vez é capaz dela me estuporar!**

**Eu estou tentando! - Harry deu um suspiro - Ela desistiu de ser aurora não foi? **

**Sim... - Rony lembrou-se que prometera que não contaria a Harry que Hermione iria estudar para ser uma medibruxa.**

**Ela te disse o que pretende fazer? - essa era a pergunta a qual Rony não queria ouvir.**

**Harry, eu sinto muito, mas não posso te dizer! **

**Por favor, Rony, se me contasse eu iria lá e tentaria conversar com ela - pediu Harry.**

**Eu não posso! Você lembra daquele feitiço que a Mione usou para quem dedurasse a AD? - Harry fez que sim com a cabeça - Agora eleve ao cubo! **

**Qual é Rony, não pode ser tão ruim assim! **

**Não, claro que não! A não ser que se transformar num rato por 48 horas seja algo insignificante! A Mione está ficando paranóica com esse negocio de não te ver, estou até começando a me preocupar! - disse Rony um pouco exaltado. Era Harry quem tinha brigado com a Hermione, mas era ele quem tinha sido petrificado, ele quem correria o risco de se transformar num rato e ele que tinha que agüentar duas pessoas com cara de enterro toda vez que via os amigos.**

**Sabe por que ela está ficando paranóica Rony? Porque ela sabe se me encontrasse acabaria me perdoando! Ela sabe que estou arrependido, mas continua sem querer me perdoar.**

**Harry, eu acho que você não entendeu nada do que a Mione te disse naquela carta. Ela não disse que não te perdoaria, ela disse que não saberia te perdoar, justamente porque não saberia te perder novamente, ela não quer correr o risco de ser magoada de novo, principalmente pela pessoa que ela mais ama! - disse Rony, Harry ficou estático absorvendo cada palavra do amigo. **

**_i Quem é mais sentimental que eu!... Eu disse e nem assim se pôde evitar. /i _**

**Eu não a magoaria de novo, eu também não saberia perdê-la novamente, eu a amo! - Harry desabafou.**

**Eu sei Harry, mas ela não sabe! Acredito que depois do que aconteceu, Mione tenha perdido a confiança em você.**

**Então eu tenho que desistir? - Harry perguntou ao amigo.**

**Só você pode responder a essa pergunta Harry, só você - Rony concluiu.**

**Depois daquela rápida conversa com Rony, Harry voltou para a Ordem, ainda pensando no que faria. Foi para seu quarto, não saiu o dia todo, não tinha fome. Precisava decidir sobre o que faria, continuaria a buscar o perdão de Hermione ou aceitaria a vontade da garota, deixando-a em paz? Não queria desistir, amava-a demais para isso, por outro lado, tinha consciência do sofrimento que causou na amiga. E se, por mais que não quisesse, acabasse magoando-a novamente? **

**Será que deveria correr aquele risco? Será que tinha o direito de machucá-la novamente? É claro que não tinha, não via como magoá-la, mas e se fizesse bobagem, se causasse mais tristeza na vida de quem tanto amava? Não queria aquilo para Hermione nunca mais, e por medo de fazê-la sofrer desistiu de ficar com ela, desistiu de pedir seu perdão. Com certeza, um dia Hermione encontraria alguém que jamais a fizesse sofrer.**

**_i De tanto eu te falar você subverteu o que era um sentimento e assim fez dele razão... /i _**

**Mas quem não erra? Quem nunca magoou alguém sem querer, até mesmo aquele que mais se ama? Quem nunca teve que pedir perdão a alguém só para tê-la novamente ao seu lado? Quem nunca perdoou um erro já considerado outrora imperdoável? Só quem nunca amou nesta vida! E ela amava, amava-o mais que tudo e sabia que poderia perdoá-lo. Sabia que poderia dar-lhe uma nova chance.**

**Hermione pensava nele, pensava em Harry Potter, sempre o dono dos seus pensamentos, sorriu da conclusão. O que teve que fazer para não encontrá-lo! Enfeitiçou um amigo para que não pudesse falar sobre ela, além de petrificá-lo. O que teria que fazer para não encontrá-lo? Será que toda vez que suas vidas se cruzassem teria que fugir como uma criminosa? **

**Mas ela não era uma criminosa, era apenas uma garota com o coração magoado, que temia sofrer novamente. Covarde? Talvez... Quem perdoaria o que ele fez? Quem perdoaria ser chamada de mentirosa? Quem perdoaria dúvidas sobre o amor que carrega daquele que ama? Ela perdoaria. Perdoaria? Sim, porque seu amor era verdadeiro e eterno, jamais amaria alguém como o amava. E por que não perdoou? Porque dói demais ser ferida por quem tanto amamos.**

**_i Pra se perder no abismo que é pensar e sentir. /i _**

**Um ano se passou, mas Harry não a procurou; Hermione sempre evitava possíveis encontros. Até quando aquilo duraria? Até quando conseguiriam? Talvez para sempre... Talvez até o dia do noivado de Rony. Ambos eram os melhores amigos de Rony, como usariam desculpas para explicar a ausência? Agora era mais difícil, não se evitariam na grande Londres, teriam que se evitar na Toca. Conseguiram? **

**Harry! Fico feliz que tenha vindo! - Rony recebeu o amigo em festa, a Toca já parecia lotada - Vamos entrando!**

**Não poderia faltar ao seu noivado - Harry não parecia muito feliz com aquela verdade - Cadê a Luna?**

**Está lá com os outros convidados - responde Rony, namorava Luna desde o sétimo ano e agora a pedira em casamento.**

**Vou dar meus parabéns - disse Harry.**

**Certo - Rony falou antes de se virar - Simas! Cara que bom que veio, cadê a Parvati? - Harry saiu daquela aglomeração, procurava Luna. Na verdade queria poder ir embora assim que desse.**

**E assim aconteceu, pelo menos em partes... Harry encontrou Luna e a cumprimentou, mas não conseguiu deixar o local assim que quis. Rony disse-lhe que seria o padrinho de seu casamento e que ele só poderia ir embora quando a festa acabasse. Não teve jeito, Harry teve que ficar na festa. Já tinha quase uma hora ali, por que não a vira ainda? Será que não viera? Perguntava-se! Como poderia faltar ao noivado de Rony? Era melhor não pensar nela.**

**Ei, não pense que pode fugir - Rony avisou - Não vá desaparatar escondido!**

**Não, eu só vou tomar um pouco de ar - Harry sorriu desconsertado - Com licença.**

**Ele então se afastou da festa que acontecia dentro e fora da Toca, ainda podia ouvir a musica e as pessoas festejarem. Por um momento imaginou-se noivando, a figura de Hermione imediatamente veio a sua mente. Seria o dia mais feliz de sua vida! Utopia... Lembrou-se. Caminhava distraído pelos jardins da Toca, que nem percebeu que já estava próximo a um balanço, no qual havia alguém. Era ela, Hermione, tinha certeza. Baixou as vistas, não deveria aproximar-se. Recuou. Um barulho inesperado, porém, fez com que Hermione virasse para ver quem estava ali. Outro coração agora também batia acelerado. **

**_i Ela é mais sentimental que eu! Então fica bem ... Sse eu sofro um pouco mais /i  
_**

**Mione... - ele não conseguiu se controlar, queria falar pra ela tudo que guardou durante todo tempo que estiveram separados - Até quando? Eu tentei, eu tento, mas não consigo te esquecer. Até quando temos que ficar assim?**

**Harry... - ela levantou do balanço, ficou de costas para ele. Na verdade, queria esconder as lágrimas que já rolavam sobre sua face.**

**Eu errei, sei que posso ter seu perdão, mas não é só isso que desejo. Eu quero você Mione.**

**_i Eu só aceito a condição de ter você só pra mim. /i _**

**Não faz isso comigo Harry, por favor - ela pediu, Harry sentiu seu coração partir.**

**Me dá uma chance, é tudo que te peço, uma chance pra tentar te fazer feliz. Eu desisti uma vez, não quero desistir de novo - ele começou a si aproximar - Você não me ama mais?**

**Eu nunca deixaria de amá-lo - ela se virou para encará-lo, Harry estava muito próximo.**

**Eu não sou perfeito, eu erro assim como você também pode errar. Não posso garantir que não te magoaria novamente, mas posso te garantir que tentaria ao máximo. **

**Você me magoou muito - ela disse - Ainda dói lembrar de tuas palavras.**

**Por isso também te peço perdão - tocou carinhosamente seu rosto - Me perdoa, meu amor?**

**Não saberia te perder novamente - Hermione confessou.**

**Você nunca vai me perder, por que eu sei que estarei aqui dentro - ele apontou para o coração da garota - E você sempre estará aqui, sempre - pegou a mão dela e levou até seu coração, Hermione sentia este bater acelerado. **

**Eu te amo tanto... - Hermione não sabia se deveria se entregar aquele amor. Parte de si gritava para que ela não perdesse aquela chance de ser feliz ao lado de seu grande amor, outra parte fazia questão de lembrá-la do quanto chorou por Harry. Qual das duas ela ouviria?**

**Eu também te amo Mione, se você quiser um tempo, eu te dou o tempo que for necessário - ele disse esperançoso.**

**Nunca... - ela pausou.**

**Nunca? - Harry parecia destruído, dessa vez não havia mais esperanças - Eu entendo.**

**_i Eu sei, não é assim, mas deixa eu fingir... e rir /i _**

**Nunca ouviu dizer que saber amar é saber perdoar? - um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Harry - Eu te amo, eu te perdôo, eu nunca mais quero te perder.**

**Eu também amo você! - algumas lágrimas rolaram sobre a face de Harry, mas eram lágrimas de felicidade.**

**Só uma coisa - ela falou - Alias duas!**

**Pode pedir.**

**Tenta não me magoar mais.**

**Farei o possível e o impossível para nunca mais te magoar - ela sorriu - E a outra coisa?**

**Me beija! - Hermione nem precisou pedir duas vezes, imediatamente Harry colou seus lábios nos da garota e deram o primeiro, de muitos beijos que selaria o amor entre Hermione Granger e Harry Potter.**

**FIM!**

**N/A: ¬¬ eu num sei pq inventei de fazer esse capitulo, era p ter deixado so um mesmu! Além de ter me dado um trabalhão, ficou muitooo dramático e confuso! Desculpemmmmm-me! Espero que tenham curtido a fic (é difícil, eu sei...)! a musica que eu coloquei foi "Sentimental", de Los Hermanos! Eu simplesmente amooooooo essa música e a tempos queria usa-la numa fic! bom... agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram na minha fic! beijus! PinkPotter : )**


End file.
